Blood Magic
The power to perform magical feats by using blood. Form of Magic. Variation of Body Magic and Blood Manipulation. Also Called * Blood Sorcery * Hemomancy Capabilities The user has the inherent power in their blood to manipulate and/or fuel spell-casting. This is an ancient version that predates word-based magic and was considered by some to be more powerful. Blood Magic was a kind of magic based on the employment of blood which is an important component in many rituals, spells and other aspects of the supernatural world. Applications * Binding/Freeing * Conjuration * Blood Manipulation * Blood Property Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Tracking * Haemomancy * Liquid Surveillance Communication * Portal Magic * Spell Casting * Symbol Magic Associations * Blood Energy Manipulation * Blood Transcendency * Magic ** Body Magic ** Dark Arts ** Life Magic ** Ritual Magic ** Sacrificial Magic ** Voodoo * Mystical Blood Limitations * Magic Negation/Magic Destruction * Magic Immunity * May taint the user or their blood. * Some spells require specific blood, e.g. type, species, or individual. * May lead to blood loss. Known Users See Also: Blood Magic. Known Items *Executioner's Gloves (Bloodborne) *Phylacteries (Dragon Age series) *Magrallen (Dragon Age: Until We Sleep) *Bloodstone Chalice (The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard) *Potion of Blood (The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard) *Horcruxes (Harry Potter series) *Bone Steel (Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard) *Crimson Brand of Cyttorak (Marvel Comics) *Bloodletting thimble (Pathfinder) *Terror Mask (Splatterhouse) *Bone of Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen (Supernatural) *Blood Chalice (Warhammer Fantasy) *Bloody Grail (Warhammer Fantasy) *Cauldrons of Blood (Warhammer Fantasy) *Tower of Blood (Warhammer Fantasy) Gallery File:La_Magra_(Blade_movie).png|Deacon Frost (Blade) became an avatar of La Magra by sacrificing the House of Erebus and using Blade's blood in a ritual. Martyr Logarius Bloodborne.png|Martyr Logarius (Bloodborne) uses Executioner's Gloves, which summon wrathful spirits through magic by smearing them with blood. Castlevania-Lords-Of-Shadow-2-1-610x343.jpg|Gabriel Belmont/Dracul (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) possesses mastery over blood magic that enables him to control the various capabilities of his castle and also utilize his blood in combat. Purgatori.jpg|Sakkara (Chaos! Comics) has vast hemopotent magical abilities which enable her to claim the ultimate powers of a god. Atrocitus Magic.jpg|Atrocitus (DC Comics) is a master of blood magic, having used it to forge the rings and power battery for his Red Lantern Corps. Nezuko's Blood Demon Art - Exploding Blood 2 (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|An explosive demon blood technique from a demon (Demon Slayer). Nezuko's Blood Demon Art - Exploding Blood 1 (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Demons (Demon Slayer) can use demon blood techniques to a variety of different magical effects. Adria.jpg|Adria (Diablo) after her demon transformation even prior possesses immense blood magic abilities. VampireLord.jpg|As a Vampire Lord (The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard), Lord Harkon has powers of blood magic that eclipse those of common vampires. Lord Voldemort.jpg|Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) formed a multitude of Horcruxes to maintain his life through horrifying acts of blood magic. VoldemortHorcruxes.jpg|Hocruxes (Harry Potter) are formed through unspeakable acts of blood magic. Hellboy Blood Magic.jpg|Kroenen and Ilsa using blood magic to resurrect Rasputin (Hellboy). Kikyo clone.png|The Kikyo clone (InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island) was created by the Four War Gods using Kikyo's blood. Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper (League of Legends).jpg|Vladimir the Crimson Reaper (League of Legends) is an extremely potent hemomancer who can teleport through blood, drain it, corrupt it, or throw it at others. Sorin Markov Magic the Gathering.jpg|Sorin Markov (Magic: The Gathering) is a black-aligned Planeswalker vampire with an expertise in blood magic. Nico Minoru.jpg|Nico Minoru (Marvel) can only summon her Staff of One when she is bleeding, through menstruation also counts. Skarlet Blood Powers.jpg|Skarlet (Mortal Kombat) is an Outworld master of blood magic, capable of shaping the substance into any form she can imagine as well as gaining power from those whose blood splashes on her skin. Holy Vindicator Pathfinder.jpg|Holy Vindicators (Pathfinder) are well versed in using their holy blood to combat evil through magic. Melisandre Red Priestess Game of Thrones.jpg|Melisandre (A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones) utilizes blood magic for divination, summons, and curses, all powered by her connection to R'hilor, the Lord of Light. Tahomen Starfinder Devastator Connection Mystic.jpg|Tahomen (Starfinder) as a devastator connection mystic, can invoke a "blood mark" on his targets. blood-m-dopp.jpg|Qetsiyah/Tessa (The Vampire Diaries) uses the doppelgängers' blood for her spell. Mannfred von Carstein Warhammer Fantasy.png|Manfred von Carstein (Warhammer Fantasy) is a vampire expert in the use of necromancy for blood magic. Morathi Dhar Warhammer.png|Morathi (Warhammer Fantasy) excels in using blood with her mastery over Dhar, enabling her to maintain her youth far better than any other Dark Elves. Slaughterpriest Warhammer Age of Sigmar.jpg|Slaughterpriests (Warhammer: Age of Sigmar) are able to call forth dark miracles by drinking the heartsblood of the foe, such as boiling their targets' blood or driving them mad with bloodlust. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Common Powers